1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automatic discharge device for lithium bromide absorption chillers and methods of using the same, and more specifically, to an automatic discharge device for lithium bromide absorption chillers which does not employ a vacuum pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium bromide-based absorption chillers are capable of providing large-tonnage central air conditioning. Water is flash boiled under vacuum at low temperatures. Vacuum is provided by vacuum pumps. The boiling action cools evaporator or chilled water coils. As the flashed water vapor accumulates inside the chiller, vacuum is lost. Lithium bromide is added to absorb the water vapor, maintaining the vacuum condition.
Diluted lithium bromide cannot continue to absorb water and must be reconstituted to perpetuate the cycle. Reconstituted lithium bromide is returned to absorb water once more, and the boiled-off water is returned to be flashed again. The cycle is then complete.
Vacuum pumps need much maintenance and often brake down. Accordingly, much is to be gained by providing automatic discharge devices for lithium bromide absorption chillers that do not use vacuum pumps.